castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Cornell
Cornell (ja. コーネル) -- whose tribal name is Blue Crescent Moon -- is the main playable character and protagonist of Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness on the Nintendo 64. He is also a playable character in Castlevania: Judgment on the Wii. At first glance, he gives off a very unassuming appearance, having a rather frail complexion and platinum-colored hair. However, within this warrior lurks a fearsome power: the ability to transform into an anthropomorphic wolf, making him far stronger and fast than in his human guise. Though this doesn't make him any less capable as a full-blooded man, as he is capable of throwing blades of energy from his fists in either form, as well as raking his claws over enemies' bodies. When the game begins, Cornell's sister Ada, has been captured by demons to be used as a sacrifice in Count Dracula's honor. Little does the wolf-man know what they truly have in mind ... Cornell's in-game storyline Cornell has to travel far, overcome many challenges and powerful monsters in order to rescue his sister. On his quest he encounters several of Dracula's most loyal servants, such as Actrise, Gilles de Rais and Death. He also meets victims of the evil Dracula has caused, such as the young boy Henry Oldrey, who's father has become a vampire and trying to turn Henry into one too. Cornell helps the boy escape from the Villa area he has so far lived in. Apart from Cornell's efforts to save his sister, the story revolves around the relationship between Cornell and his old rival Ortega. Ortega, tired of being outdone by Cornell on every occation, has made a pact with Dracula, agreeing to do his bidding in order to gain great powers. Cornell encounters Ortega at several points of the game, eventually fighting and defeating him at the top of the clock tower. At the very end Ortega then realizes the error of his ways, and tells Cornell where Ada is. When Cornell finally arrives at Dracula's lair just before Ada is about to be sacrificed, he confronts the vampire. Before the final showdown however, Dracula tells him that he and Ada are not relatives by blood. Cornell, though shocked by this revelation, is still willing to risk his life to rescue Ada, and fights the dark lord, both in his normal version, and his beast version. Cornell eventually defeats Dracula and sends him packing to another dimension, but before disappearing, Dracula attempts to take Ada with him. Cornell is blocked from interfering by Dracula's sorcery, but at this moment of desperation, Cornells werewolf form sepparates itself from him and knocks the uncouncious Ada out of Dracula's claws, being itself captured in the process. Cornell loses his werewolf abilities, but gains what was most valuable to him, Ada. Aftermath Though Cornell through his heroics managed to achieve his aim and rescue Ada, his actions had unforseen and fatal consequences, as he unknowingly, by sacrificing his werewolf form, he provided the forces of evil with a tool powerful enough to resurrect Dracula. This allows Dracula and his lackeys to return in force eight years later, something the three other playable characters in Legacy of Darkness has to deal with. Cornell himself is not mentioned again in the game after the ending. Other information Cornell was originally slated to appear in Castlevania 64 as a prisoner of Dracula's, with the same powers he has in his game. However, time constraints necessitated releasing CV64 as is with only Reinhart and Carrie as characters, further backing up the notion that CV:LoD is a "director's cut", what CV64 was supposed to have been in the first place. In fact, Cornell's alternate costume is what his primary costume was to be in his original incarnation. Castlevania Judgment Cornell in his werewolf form has been confirmed to appear in Castlevania Judgment for the Wii. Trivia *John Nuzzo was Cornell's voice actor in Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness. See Also * Category:Werewolves Category:Legacy of Darkness Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Judgment Characters | }}